percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Life for Strawberry
This takes place a year before the Percy Jackson series. A girl of 16 realizes she is a daughter of some god, and gets impregnated by a sly son of Hermes. Now she has a quest she thinks she might not accomplish: give birth to a child without getting caught by her child's dad. - User: HeartFlaire, daughterofHestia August 11, 2011 7:00 p.m. Chapter One: Kicked Out It was one chilly Thursday night here at my step-mother's house, and from that very expensive home made fireplace was the very, very cold temperatures outside the house. "Stupid fireplace engineer. I paid him $50, 000 and he made us a very lousy fireplace!" Ann said in her usual shrill voice. I sighed as I placed my magenta colored jacket on. Sometimes, I think that I was a freak. Mostly because I had red hair, brown eyes, a small nose, & an athletic body. I didn't even notice what Ann was saying. "Strawberry!" She snapped. My eye twitched. My name was also a freak. Strawberry Anne Sylvana, yeah, Strawberry, as in STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE!!! I guess that mom of mine really ''knew how to name me. I guess that's why my dad took me with him since ''mommy ''can't afford to raise me. "Strawberry! I said go take the garbage out!!" She snapped again. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Ann. I never saw ''you ''take out the garbage before." I complained. "I ''always ''do everything her while you sit on your butt ''everyday!" She lied. "I always do it while you sit and manage ''a store at home!" I screamed. She turned beet red as I gulped. "That is it! You are out of my house!" She scowled. I stared at the crackling fire, Well, I guess I have to call Uncle Rick. Chapter Two: Checking In Right after she kicked me out of ''my ''house, I had to walk away from downtown to upstate New York! I guess I should recall where my uncle &aunt lives. They lived in a five star hotel, a couple of blocks away from Empire State building, & they were on the toppest floor. They had 2 rooms, one for themselves, & one for the guests. Uncle Rick & Aunt Anna﻿both had black hair & fair skin, but that ''cannot ''fool me. Uncle Rick had a well-built body & blue eyes, not to mention, he spoke in a Brazilian accent. Aunt Anna however, had an hourglass figure, a British accent, & silver eyes, color for the eyes I want mine to be. As I entered the hotel, a bellboy was there standing in front of the desk. "How can I help you, mademoiselle?" The bellboy's voice came. "I want to check in at 13h." I instructed. "Sorry, but that room is taken by the Charles couple." He apologized. "I am their niece. I will be living with them from now on." I explained. "So sorry, mademoiselle, we cannot accept strangers." He said sternly. "No! I know them perfectly! They wear matching rings to prove they're married! They also had broblems with having children." I said. He sighed. "Farewell. Marco, take her to room 13h please." He ordered the other bellboy. "When will boss be back?" He groaned as he lifted my bages. "When he will choose to come back." He replied in a harsh chuckle. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Right after the short elevator ride, I was in front of their door. He rudely placed my bags beside me with a hard thump. "Your bags m'lady." He showed as he bowed. I thanked him with a tip of $150. I knocked on the door. I whimpered a bit. What if they won't take me? What if they sent me back to Ann? As I tried to go near the elevator, they opened the door. "Strawberry!" They cried in unison. I smiled as they hugged me. "Rick, set her bags to the guest room. I bet she's tired as the sun is. Go on, go to bed after you freshen up." She instructed as Uncle RIck took my bags. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* As I was tucked into bed by my overprotective aunt, I told her why I was here. But she shushed me instead. "You need rest, that's all. Goodnight." She said as she closed the lights, minus the nightlight. Chapter Three: Nightmares Right after﻿ drifting to sleep, I had a sweet dream of me & a by were walking on the beach of Long Island, Montauk. "Strawberry, I wanted to ask you something." The boy said as he stroked my hair. I smiled. "What?" I asked. The weirdest thing in my dream was that I didn't know the guy, but I liked him! What can that mean? Then my dream shifted to a nightmare I would ''never ''forget. The boy was making out with a girl, undergarments were everywhere, lying on the floor of the motel room. I thought harder, my vision blurred a bit, then my eyes adjusted on the girl, my brains shook, I knew who that girl was. It was..... ME!!!! I was making out with a guy I didn't even know! Our undergarments were lying on the floor, kissing, I can't watch!! I tried to wake up, but it seems as if I need to watch this pure horror. We giggled & laughed like there was not even a single tomorrow, like it was our little yet ''very ''dirty secret. We acted like we ''enjoyed ''it, until I backed away from him & stopped with the giggles & laughter. "We have to call it a night. Chiron won't be pleased if we cannot go home tomorrow." I reminded. ''Who the heck is Chiron? ''I thought. But instead of stopping, he pulled me closer to his body. What in the world!?! Everyone knows the heck with it that when a girl says stop, she means it!!! "Don't worry ''Diana, we won't tell anyone right?" He teased as I scowled. "Secret or not, we need to stop. Mr. D. will be waiting for us tomorrow. We need to go." I commanded. But he continued!! This guy was nuts!!! When he tugged my hair, I took the alarm clock & hit him with it. He groaned while he held his head in agony. I didn't waste any second to put my under garments on, took my bag, & I got out of the room. Whe I got out of the motel, I looked back, then I saw him running towards me. He was chasing me! "Wait! Come back! I need to tell you something!" He shouted. "Get away from me!!" I screamed at him. He ran faster. ''He's gaining up on me!! In a matter of seconds he'll catch up to me! ''I thought breathlessly. I had to think fast. I reached into my bag, then I got out a book. I didn't know it, but somehow I knew ''he ''gave it to me. Without any hesitation, I aimed it at him & tossed it. By a good chance, I had hit him with the book, it had hit his right eye and he collapsed on the pavement. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I screamed as I woke up. Beads of sweat was on my forehead, tears streamed on my cheeks. My body trembled & shivered in pain, my hands shook like it was going to fall off of me. "What was that?" I demanded at myself. Then I looked out in the window & screamed. A boy was there. But how? I was on the top floor, for crying out loud! He also looked like the guy in my dream. Category:Luke Category:Teen pregnancy